Jessie
Jessie is a character created by the user Jack Skellington. Application located here. Abilities Can rope anything with a lasso. Throw a small ball *the pixar ball. A toy small cowboy gun that can shoot corks. Can hide in plain sight as long as the one she is hiding from someone who still thinks she is a toy. Personality Feisty, fiery, spunky, extroverted, tough, energetic, happy, excitable, adventurous, sensitive, yet sweet. Opinions of Other Characters Claudia: That small lioness is mighty fun in Jessie's opinion. Sven: The reindeer shares her excitment and fun for an adventure. History Just like Woody, Jessie was once a beloved toy, belonging to a young girl named Emily. As Emily began to grow up, she found more mature activities to do than just play with Jessie. She forgets all about Jessie until she finds her under the bed one day and donates her to a local charity. Jessie becomes claustrophobic and emotional from being in storage for such a long time. She is overjoyed when Woody agrees to go to a toy museum in Japan with them as the Roundup Gang. Jessie becomes excited and happy but that all changes when Woody changes his mind after a visit from Buzz and the other toys. She starts to worry and feels uncertain, not wanting to go through what she did with Emily. But before she can make up her mind, and before Woody can really convince her, the Prospector shows his true colors and locks them in Al's apartment. Woody and Jessie try to stand up to him but he tells them that he had never been sold from a dime store shelf, making him feel more determined to go to Japan, hoping to get appreciation. After a successful mission of getting rid of The Prospector at the airport, Buzz and Woody and the other toys fail to rescue Jessie, who is still in the case. Woody whistles for Bullseye and he and Buzz travel across the airfield to rescue Jessie. Woody gets separated from Buzz again and follows the case onto the airplane. He offers to take Jessie to Andy's House but Jessie is still uncertain, wondering whether or not Andy will like her. When Woody mentions Andy's little sister, Molly, Jessie gets excited and agrees to Woody's offer. Both become trapped on the plane after trying to escape. Woody finds another route for them to exit the plane but Woody slips, having Jessie to hold onto his hand. Woody uses his pull-string and tells Jessie to let go of the plane. Jessie tells Woody that he must be crazy. Woody tells her to pretend that its the final episode of Woody's Roundup and see if they make it. They both land on Bullseye, with Buzz still riding the horse, and finally complete the mission just before plane takes off. At Andy's House, Andy is surprised to see Jessie and Bullseye and is happy for the new toys. With his name printed on the bottom of her boot, Jessie is happy to be part of a family again. While Bonny was on holiday Jessie ended up in an old box and was shipped to the force of good camp as part of food supplies. Threads Participated In Other *She will only reveal herself to the children animals first and the adults will just have to catch her in the act if they want to know she is alive. Gallery Jessie.png Jessie 1.jpg Category:Characters